inazumaelevenlatinocfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Rin Aldena
Fidio Rin Informacion Es la hermana pequeña de Fidio Aldena. Juega como centrocampista y delantera en el Raimon '''y los '''SUPER ONCE de Japon. Apariencia Es una chica de cabello medio rubiazgo que le llega un poco mas de los hombros.Lleva un peinado similar al de Fuyuka, pero esta coge dos mechones delante de las orejas y se las ata por detras,cayendole un mechon amarrado como Fuyuka por detras pero al final de la coleta la tiene otra vez amarrada. Posee unos ojos de color azul muy fuerte como los de su hermano,su piel color vainilla. Personalidad Es una chica agradable y simpatica,de vez en cuando es muy activa.Se enoja cuando jugadores de otros equipos se creen superiores.Le gusta estar con sus compañeros. Argumento thumb Cuando era pequeña con solo 6 años y su hermano 7 perdio a su padre en un tragico accidente.Una tarde tranquila la familia paseaba por las calles de Italia,habia sido un dia maravilloso lleno de alegria,pero esa alegria acabo cuando sucedio lo inesperado,cruzaron un paso peaton pero a Rin se le habia caido una pelota que llevaba en las manos la pelota reboto a la carretera,entonces la inocente niña escucho como un camion a toda velocidad se acercaba como loco hacia ella,estaba paralizada no sabia que hacer sus piernas no reaccionaban,entonces fue cuando su padre se dio cuenta se dirigio a su hija y la empujo fuera de la carretera haciendo que el camión le atropellara a el,Rin se quedo en el suelo mirando a su padre llorando y sintiendose la culpable de lo que habia pasado,su madre y su hermano se asercaron a ella Fidio la abrazo y su madre fue corriendo hacia donde estaba su marido y se quedo a su lado en lo que el con sus ultimas fuerzas le dijo``nunca olvideis cuanto os quiero´´luego la madre empezo a llorar a su lado.La ambulacia vino,Rin estaba abrazando a su hermano tan fuerte que el casi no podia respirar, el tambien estaba muy asustado y lo unico que queria era abrazarla y volver a casa.Unos años despues cuando ya tenian 13 y 14 años casi lo habian superado pero todavia tenian ese mal recuerdo.Un dia el abuelo iba a viajar a Japón y les dijo a la madre y a sus nietos que si querian ir con el,la madre no podia ir,no queria dejar su pais,Fidio se nego porque no queria dejar a su madre ni a su equipo de fútbol que era Orfeo,en cambio Rin dijo que si.Le dio mucha lastima dejar a su hermano y a su madre atrás pero esa era su desición,queria olvidar por completo el accidente que tuvieron hace años, aunque no hubiera salido lastimada,la herida la tenia en el corazón,se sentia culpable por lo que habia pasado.A ella le encantaba el futbol,admiraba a su hermano,su sueño era ser tan fuerte como el y algun dia se enfrentasen.Al llegar a japón decidio explorar la ciudad,no le apetecia nada quedarse en el apartamento con el abuelo y pensando en el primer dia de instituto.Tras explorar un rato el pais una pelota de futbol aparecio ante ella,no tuvo mas remedio que hacer cosas con ella como mantenerla thumb|left|268px en la rodilla,en el pie...luego escucho una voz que le decia"¡perdona,nos puedes pasar el balon!",ella se viro y vio un campo de futbol,muy contenta se acerco hacia los jugadores del campo,les dio la pelota y dijo que ha ella tambien le gustaba mucho jugar al futbol,el muchacho le dijo"me llamo Endo Mamoru encantado de conocerte(le esboza una sonrisa),soy el capitan de fútbol del instituto Raimon"ella le contesta"¿del instituto Raimon?jeje me parece que yo tambien voy a ese instituto, soy nueva me llamo Rin encantada de conoceros a todos".Ahi fue cuando la admitieron en el equipo del Raimon y llegaron juntos al torneo frontier. Temporada 2 Tras ganar el torneo frontier se tuvieron que enfrentar contra los extraterrestres,contra el equipo Tormenta de Geminis y perdieron,muchos quedaron lesionados y otros consiguieron aguantar.Rin fue una de las que aguanto la fuerza de los extraterrestres,se habia quedado boquiabierta al ver que eran muy rapidos y fuertes.Al perder a Goenji el equipo quedo destrozado,aunque no sabia porque,en el fondothumb|262px estaba muy apenada por la perdida de Goenji.Cuando fueron en busca de un nuevo delantero se tropezaron con un chico en la nieve,era Fubuki.Cuando Fubuki entro en la caravana relampago,Rin no podia apartar la mirada de el es como si estuviera hipnotizada,pero le sonaba haberlo visto antes, en alguna parte pero no sabia en donde.Fubuki ya se habia bajado de la caravana y continuaron su camino.Cuando por fin llegaron a la escuela Haruken,Rin se puso muy ansiosa por saber quien era Fubuki Shiro,aunque,se quedo de piedra cuando lo vio,aquel chico tan mono que se habian encontrado en la calle era Fubuki Shiro, pensaba ella.El corazón le iba a toda prisa y no sabia porque, nunca se habia sentido asi,en ese momento fue cuando se empezo a enamorar de Fubuki aunque fue más tarde cuando se dio cuenta de que le queria de verdad.La verdad es que se llevaban bastante bien se podria decir que se comvirtió en su mejor amigo. Cuando se enfretaron contra el Epsilón 'se empezo a preocupar mucho por Fubuki lo notaba muy raro,su personalidad habia cambiado mucho, no era el,entonces recordo que antes de que muriera su padre habia visto en el periodico a un niño que habia quedado huérfano tras un accidente de una abalancha que habia ocurrido en japón y vio a Fubuki,le dio bastante pena ella habia perdido a su padre pero el a toda su familia entonces decidio ayudarle todo en lo que podia.Más tarde todo habia encajado cuando todos supieron que Fubuki tenia otra personalidad que el mismo habia desarrollado. Al fin habian acabado con el Genesis.Rin estaba muy contenta porque al fin sabian lo que era el futbol de verdad lo que es mejorar cada dia y pasarlo bien entrenando con tus amigos.De regreso a casa tuvieron que parar porque la caravana relampago tuvo un fallo tecnico pararon en un descamado con un campo de futbol,a todos les entraron ganas de jugar al futbol,luego Goenji se acerco a Rin y le pregunto algo que ella no se esperaba se puso roja como un tomate y miro a Fubuki y asintio con la cabeza,Goenji le dijo que le guardaria el secreto en ese momento sabia que comenzaria una nueva amistad con Goenji.Cuando llegaron todo estaba oscuro aparecio un hombre que decia que tenian que realizar un partido mas contra lo '''Emperadores Oscuros,'Rin se quedo muy triste no queria luchar contra ellos pero no quedaba otra.Todos estaban destrozados pero consiguieron que Kazemaru y los demas volvieran a ser como eran.Goenji y Rin se encontraron con Endo y Fubuki,hacia una puesta de sol preciosa,Fubuki iba a volver a su casa Rin no sabia si decirle lo que sentia Goenji la miraba como diciendole ´´dicelo no sabes si lo volveras a ver´´ pero en el momento que se lo iba a confesar no se atrevio y dice ´´te deseo un buen viaje de vuelta y..espero que nos volvamos a ver´´ ´´eso dalo por seguro´´ le contesto el.Cuando Fubuki ya se habia marchado Endo,Rin y Goenji se quedaron mirando la puesta de sol. Temporada 3 Tecnicas thumbIndividual' *Odin Relampago (ofensiva). *Lobo celestial (ofensiva). *Luz defensiva (defensa). *Remate Lunar (ofensiva). *Rafaga luminosa (ofensiva). *Giro luminoso (defensiva). *Nuevo odin relampago (ofensiva). 'Combinadas' *Mar helado (con '''Tsunami' y Fubuki). *Espada salvadora (con Fidio). *Remate aereo (con Kazemaru). *Angel de fuego (con Goenji). *Mar de luz (con Fubuki). Informacion (GO) Es la esposa de Fubuki,trabaja como veterinari en la ciudad Haruken,luego coje vacasiones y vuelve a la ciudad Raimon a ayudar al equipo. Apariencia (GO) El cabello lo tiene mas largo por lo menos casi hasta el final de la espalda.Viste una camisa azul y blanca a rayas encima un chaleco negro no muy largo,una falda verde a juego con la diadema que lleva en la cabeza. Argumento (GO) Familia *Isamu Aldena (padre). *Aika Aldena (madre). *Fidio Aldena (hermano mayor). *Fubuki Shiro (buen amigo y esposo). *Izumi Fubuki (hija). *Satoru Fubuki (bisnieto). Curiosidades *Su mejor amiga es Aki Kino. *Tiene una buena amistad con Goenji. *Esta enamorada de Fubuki Shiro. *Se casa con Fubuki en inazuma eleven GO. *Tiene una cancion llamada your gravitation. *Su numero favorito es el 6. *Su color favorito es el verde. *Fue capturada junto con Rika por Los Angeles. *En inazuma eleven Go le tiene un gran afecto a Kariya Masaki. *Tiene una hija que se llama Izumi Fubuki . *Tiene un bisnieto llamado Satoru Fubuki. *Le gusta mirar al cielo. *Podria considerar que quiere a Yukimura 'como un hijo. *Cuando apenas tenia 1 año Fidio(pensando que no tenia dientes) le acerco el dedo en la boca y lo mordio. *Su hermano tiene la mania de sacudirle el pelo. *Su cumpleaños es el 10 de abril. *Esta muy unida a su hermano. *Su nombre significa ``'valiente´´como el de su padre. *Otras de sus grandes mejores amigas son Himeko y Meiko. *Es la capitana del equipo Raimon oc. Gifs Rin y Fidio charlando.gif|Rin y Fidio charlando Presentacion ' Fidio Rin.png|Fidio Rin Rin Fidio.jpg 1291856417539 f.jpg|Los angeles 323RinFubuki.png|Rin Fubuki Fubuki y rin.png|Fubuki y Rin Fuburin GO.png|Un dia romantico Rin Fidio.png|Carta Raimon Rin Mi primera cancion.png|Your gravitation Nuestros hermanos.jpg Nuestros novios.jpg Rin Tsunami Toko Kougure Tachimukai.jpg Fidio y Rin IEGO.jpg Meiko, himeko y rin by kairy full colo. ..jpg Yo Fubuki Tsunami Kougure Toko y Tachimukai.jpg Tendria que haberme cambiado depues.jpg Visitando a Endo.jpg Bomba va.jpg Estoy enamorada de ti pero tambien eres mi mejor amigo.jpg Princesa.jpg Von apeti.jpg Meiko rin kido fidio y fudou.JPG Chibi.jpg ¡sacame de aqui! ¿estas pescando o que.jpg Fidio y Rin.jpg|Fidio y Rin Contigo me siento mejor.png RIN Y FIFI.jpg Himeko meiko y rin !!!FELIZ NAVIDAD !!!.jpg Te quiero.png Un abrazo lo tranquiliza todo.jpg Con mi mejor amiga.jpg FELIZ NAVIDAD.png Comiendo galletitas caseras.gif|comiendo galletitas caseras Por fin los 3 juntos.jpg Socorroooo alludenmee !!!.jpg Graduacion meiko himeko rin y kohaku.jpg Juntitossss.jpg Reverencia.jpg|reverencia The loves himeko y Rin.jpg|The loves himeko y rin La conejita y el gatito.png|la conejita y el gatito El comienzo.jpg|el comienzo Mi yuki.jpg|Mi yuki Oni-saann elige uno.jpg Rin de pequeña.jpg|Rin de pequeña Choque.jpg|choque Tomando un helado.jpg|tomando un helado Boda en Italia.jpg|Boda en Italia Yo y Yuki.png|Yo y Yuki Fubuki-kun!.jpg|Fubuki-kun! Jugando en la arena.png Cute Rin by Miku love.gif De calle.jpg Deportiva.png Rin y Kariya Kagamine.jpg|Rin y Kariya Kagamine Copia de rin.png|Rin con el uniforme de equipo Paolo,yo y mi cuñada Adri.png|Paolo,yo y mi cuñada Adri Copia (2) de Copia de Copia de oc vs oc.jpg Best friend vaquitas locas by Miku Love and Luka forever.png Rin cojiendo el pase de fumetsu.jpg Kiss FubuRin.jpg ' Categoría:Personajes tipo viento Categoría:Jugadores del Raimon Categoría:Jugadores de los Super once de japon Categoría:Personajes (GO) Categoría:Dorsal 21 Categoría:Personajes enamorados Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Dorsal 17 Categoría:Personajes con hermano Categoría:Personajes extrangeros Categoría:Personajes de segunda temporada Categoría:Personajes de primera temporada Categoría:Personajes de tercera temporada Categoría:Personajes con bisnieto Categoría:Delanteros Categoría:Centrocampistas Categoría:Personajes rubios Categoría:Chicas enamoradas de Fubuki Shirou Categoría:Personajes con 13 años Categoría:Familia Fubuki Categoría:Familia Aldena Categoría:Raimon oc Categoría:Capitanes